shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ship of Fools Chapter 25:Subarashii Story
Chapter 25:The Appearance. Page 1. Swiftly Pudgy holding on Boss Herkun bounty *''While Subarashii still choking Prince Yuri:I don't give a shit about their bounties!Iam no bounty hunter!Tell me now!!who did this to Didier??? *Subarashii with Prince Yuri in his grasps jumps up very high:1....2..... *Prince Yuri:oke oke.from the looks of it.it's Grande's work! *Subarashii:SHI!!!GAN!!!! Page 2. 'Boss Herkun,Groovy and Nyala standing in the balcony staring at the stars. ''' *''Boss Herkun turns around and walk towards his underling:What is their business doing over here??I got more things to worry about!!!grrrr.Why didn't you tell me earlier.I could go and meet them sooner! *Herkun Underling#1:Well.that's the thing.We didn't even notice them at the bar until Grande came.Ouh and reports are in.We dont' even know where are they docking.Only the Jester Pirates they're still there over at the south end of the beach.SIR! 'Boss Herkun Shaking his head.while walking back to the balcony with his finger rubbing his eyebrow.' page 3 *Nyala climbs up the railing on the balcony:let me go get them. 'She jumps out to the wilderness of the forest which was facing the courts room balcony.' *Boss Herkun tried to stop Nyala:Nyala wait!EarghH!!!I could just ask Rolando! *Boss Herkun look at Groovy:You get Yuri,Grande and Rolando!now!please be quick!. 'Groovy's trun to jump out from the balcony after nodding his head.' page 4. 'The sky glider is seen. nova blade lying on a hammock.' *Nova:Ahh i'am so bored?Can we just go now?I need beer!!ice cold! 'Bane Shotman stands infront of him flick his hair.' *Bane Shotman:You could go there alone if you want? *Nova Blade:Stupid Bane!How could i go alone?Iam not drunk yet!BAKA! *R'''ose diamond interupts'':Yeh stupid Bane!Bane Bane go away!Come again another day!!bane bane go away!come again another day.*singing to the tune of rain go away song! page 5 '''Leo standing by the helm.Beside him is Drake. *Leo:You guys should lower down your volume down.Iam meditating! *''Moutain Mike sharping his axe:Why are you staring at me?I've yet to talk! *Scarlett Kennedy:YEH!LEO!My brother didn't talk! *Nova Blade:Shut up Mountain Mook!Leo isn't talking to you!He's talking to this BakaBane! *Primo Afro smirking while taking a puff of smoke:What taking them so long?Why do you wanna help them Drake? page 6 'The beach where Jester Pirates are. Subarashii put his sword on his sash and about to jump out of their ship.' *Yuri:No don't go!He is not your fight!I tell you a story that might change your opinion. *Subarashii:I don't care what tall tales you gonna tell me.Even if its true.No one can do that to my NAKAMA! 'As subarashii turns around and walk towards the lying flat Yuri. Yuri Cough out blood. Emmanuel who was just beside Yuri put his foot on Yuri's head and forcing it downward inflicting Yuri.' page 7. *Emmanuel kicks Yuri at his guts:Don't listen to him Subarashii!I'll go with you to destroy that bastard! 'Subarashii squat infront of Yuri.He make Yuri to sit up straight against the wall. Ajax look clueless to Subarashii's motive.' *Ajax:I guess.Emmanuel!You should tend to his wounds!now! *Emmanuel:Why the hell i wanna help our enemy. Page 8 'Yuri looks like he gonna faint.HE cough out more blood then before.' 'The Roaring Sword is shaking.Fanstatico trying so hard to get the hold of it.' *Fanstatico:Oi OI!Emmanuel.You either throw this guy into the sea or tend to his wounds.He live and breath blood.I think he thinks it's his dinner time! *Ajax:Just do it!Cmon! 'Ajax with a stern looking face with his hands on his hips.While Emmanuel folding his arm and shakes his head.' *Ajax:You're defying my orders? Page 9 'Alright done!Emmanuel just finishes tending Yuri's wound.' *Emmanuel:well 's this should be enough for you to explain and die. 'Swiftly Pudgy enters the sick ward with 3 bowls of soup.' *Pudgy:Don't be so mean Emmanuel.He could gives us vital information. *Emmanuel shook his head:No.I said it again.I will refuse to listen.The rest of the crew know some bits of medical.I thought them.You could asked them if u want to save this pathetic being!Prince? 'Emmanuel spits but just misses Prince Yuri's face.' *Already by the door.Emmanuel:Ill be back or not Yuri's knows where! Page 10. 'Emmanuel jumps out from the ship and ran towards the Castle. Subarashii,Ajax and Fanstatico just look on Emmanuel's departure.They were standing at the front deck.' *Fanstatico turns his head towards Ajax and Subarashii:Aren't you guys stopping him? 'They both stood silence and walk back to the Sick Ward. ''' *''While walking Subarashii whisper to Ajax:What should I do?Will i loose him? *Ajax whispered back:I thrust him but he need some protection. *Subarashii:Your point?? *Ajax:I'll do it.Fanstatico!go after Emmanuel.Help him don't stop him!Understood? 'Fanstatico nods and ran after Emmanuel' Page 11 *Fanstatico:Wait!Iam coming! 'Fanstatico waving and shouting! Back to the sick ward. Subarashii and Ajax are back in the sick ward.' *Subarashii:So what is you wanna tell us? 'Elana who were feeding Didier soup suddenly put the bowl of soup on the table and ran out from the sick ward and to the rear deck. All of them in the room look suprised.' Page 12. 'Back at the castle. Boss Herkun is sitting on his throne.Waiting for his crewmates to return. Kayote and Dingo accompanying him. A gazelle walks in the throne room.It transform into a human and its is acutally Nyala.She eaten a Ushi Ushi no mi,model gazelle.' *Nyala:I got bad news!Well i saw.. 'Grande walks in and interupt.' *Grande:well don't need for any bad news!cause our captain loss is already bad!so here some good news.I! just blast one of the Jester Pirates from my cannon.I direct it straight towards their ship area.So they might just come straight here.In our castle we got greater advantage!Utilise it!We will beat them! 'Herkun stand up from his throne with a smile at his face.' Page 13 'As the other look suprise by Elana's action.Prince Yuri is shaking and looks terrified.' *Yuri:Well this is what iam about to tell... 'Subarashii at the side of Yuri's bed.' *Subarashii:What is you gonna tell!tell it now!you idiot! *Yuri points out the door:go go look by yourself! 'Subarashii and Ajax ran out while Pudgy stays with them. They look shocked.Eyes buldging out.' Page 14 'BOSSSsSSS!!!Ice shouts from the crow's nest.I thing is about time you go and meet them!' *Nova Blade:What are you talking about? 'Nova Blade is still lying on his hammock with a beer bottle on his hand.He gets up from his hammock.' *Nova Blade:so they come?hahahahaha 'Primo Hunter licking his lips and rubbing his hands.' 'Primo Hunter:Finnally some great action!!grashh. Nova Blade grab his scyte from their cabin and about to jump out from the ship.' *Nova Blade:Oops i forgot!iam a hammer.Drake release the boat and follow me! 'Drake nods and releases one of the boat he jumps in with Nova Blade. They went towards the shore.' Page 15. 'A fleet of battle ships is seen from a far.It looks like a moon on its front sail. Both the Skyline pirates and Jester Pirates were staring at this sudden appearance of the battle ships.It is moving slowly towards the island.''' Category:Awesome Category:Stories